


Brave New World

by nogitsuneintelaronrhiod



Category: Heroes (TV), Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod/pseuds/nogitsuneintelaronrhiod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Heroes/Wheel of Time crossover<br/>written in 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

For years we lived in secret, hiding in the shadows., making sure Normals wouldn't become aware of our existence. In earlier times they would have burnt us at the stake for our abilities, but I had no idea I would live that long to see those times come again. I thought they would accept us once I showed the world what we could do. Throwing myself off the top of that Ferris Wheel seemed like a good idea at the time. After all, it was a new world we lived in. Different times required different measures. Who would have known they would have turned on us that quickly? But I should have known. I should have listened to my father.

"All they need is another Sylar and they'll bring the torches and pitchforks right back out again." Noah Bennet had said. He was right, and I had betrayed me own kind...just like my real father...Nathan. The Petrelli family really does screw everything up, don't we? Who would've known that my actions would have started the Apocalypse? I sure didn't...and neither did anyone else. They all blamed Peter in the end...even though all he ever did was try to help them. He saved the world...destroying it at the same time. Of course they blamed us Specials when the One Power was discovered. They thought it had something to do with our abilities that it came about. They didn't know how wrong they were. They were right to fear us, no matter the circumstances. Peter lost control of saidin eventually and destroyed us all, a remnant of that fateful day in Kirby Plaza finally coming to pass. Most of us anyway. Lone survivors scattered across the continents that were broken beyond recognition. They never forgave him after that. His face was plastered all over the newscasts. "Monster," they called him. "Demon...Dragon." They even said that he'd been tempted by the Devil himself. As the ages passed, I would soon come to believe it. But not then.

I forgave him. They criticized me for that, but forgave him I did. He was my uncle after all, my family. My hero since the day I met him. Because no matter what he did, no matter what choices he made I would love him. I always would. When he died, they mocked me. Blamed me for being of his kin, but I stood my ground. Even in his death I still believed in him...that he had done the right thing. No matter how long I lived I knew I would see him again. I don't how I knew, but I did. The Dragon, as they called him, would come again, and when he did, I would reunite with my uncle. We would save the world again, like we did so many years ago.

Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time.

-Claire Bennet

New York City, New York

c. 3000 A.D., First Age


End file.
